The Life Of Scarface
by JurassicParkFan
Summary: On Isla Sorna, dinosaurs are living like they did millions of years ago. One of those dinosaurs is a Tyrannosaurus Rex named Scarface. This is his life as he tries to survive on the island. (I suck at summaries)
1. Scarface

It was a warm summer's day on the island of Isla Sorna, A.K.A "The Dinosaur Island". A few years ago, John Hammond made the island into a wildlife preserve for InGen's greatest project. Living, breathing dinosaurs. Ever since then, dinosaurs of all kinds have lived on the island under the protection of InGen, no poachers or trespassers to bother them.

Since the island was protected by InGen, they cloned more dinosaurs and placed them on the island to see how they get along with the other species. While most of the herbivores get along nicely, the carnivores are constantly battling each other for prey and territory.

One of those predators was now stalking through the lush jungles of the island. Its pale green skin and murky green stripes blended the beast within the dense foliage, making it the perfect stealth hunter. Its muscular frame was supported by its thick legs, long tail and a head with large jaws that could crush bones to dust. This dinosaur was the Tyrannosaurus Rex, one of the deadliest predators on InGen's species list.

This T-Rex, however, was easily noticeable and recognizable because on its muzzle were three scars that were given to him at a young age by a Carcharodontosaurus. This earned him the named "Scarface" by John Hammond himself.

As Scarface moved through the jungle, his thunderous footsteps caused tropical birds to squawk in fear as they took to the skies, quickly flying to other parts of the island. Scarface's dark yellow eyes cut through the dense foliage, looking for anything to sink his teeth into. It's been days since he'd last eaten and with all the carnivores on the island, it was hard to grab a meal. He'd go for even anything that was dead, even if it meant not tasting fresh meat. He soon found himself in a clearing and saw what was his savior. It was a large herd of hadrosaurs, mostly Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus.

This was perfect. They didn't see him but he could clearly see them. His binocular vision looked through the herd's ranks, looking for the perfect prey item. Healthy hadrosaurs were hard to catch and from previous mistakes, Scarface needed to plan out his attack. The T-Rex then saw it, one of the lookouts for the herd (Which was a Parasaurolophus) had a massive gash on its leg. This was perfect, he could easily get it and fill his belly with no trouble. He let out a small growl and was about to charge in when a primal roar erupted from another section of the jungle and from the foliage erupted another large predator.

It was an Acrocanthosaurus, a large predator that had dark yellow scales and very dark yellow stripes going down its back. Her legs were thick as those of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, her arms were a bit longer and had three claws perfect for ripping through flesh like paper. From her spine rose a sail that cooled the dinosaur on hot days like this. She had a head with green eyes, broad jaws and sharp teeth that could tear apart flesh.

Scarface watched as the predator charged through the ranks of the herd, causing the hadrosaurs to bellow in fear as they scattered apart. As they all ran, the lookout that Scarface targeted limped as fast as it could from the predator. The Acrocanthosaurus saw this and followed it. The Parasaurolophus could only bellow in terror as it tried to get away. But the carnivore didn't give it a chance to run as she sunk her massive teeth into the hadrosaur's back, causing a shriek of pain to come from its lungs. The carnivore forced it down and released its grip on the back before biting down on the neck, silencing it forever.

The herd vanished and Scarface watched as the dinosaur tore into her meal. This only made him hungrier and he couldn't take another minute of being hungry. He erupted from the jungle, roaring at the top of his lungs as he approached the carnivore. The Acrocanthosaurus stopped eating and began to roar back, placing a clawed foot on the carcass. The two titans exchanged roars, each of them trying to outroar each other. When the T-Rex was a good fifty feet away, the Acrocanthosaurus stepped off the carcass and ran at him. Scarface ran towards the dinosaur and knew what was going to happen.

When they were near each other, Scarface open his jaws and managed to get them around her neck. Using his strong neck muscles, he forced her down to the ground, making chunks of dirt and grass fly into the air. She forced herself up as the T-Rex's teeth sunk deeper into her neck. He tried to force her down again but she managed to shake herself loose. His large fangs were stained red with her blood that now dripped from her neck. She retaliated by taking her claws and swiped at him, her claws scraping against his torso. Light rivers of blood flowed from the wounds but it wasn't enough to kill him.

He backed up a bit before charging like a bull, his head colliding with her side, causing the Acrocanthosaurus off balance. With this, he clamped his jaws on her side, pulling his head back and tearing off a bit of flesh. She roared in pain as blood flowed from her side. She turned to him but the massive pain in her side was a weakness and with it, she'd lose the fight no matter what she did to him. Scarface swallowed the piece of flesh and watched as his enemy began to limp off, blood dripping from the wounds on her sides and neck.

When the Acrocanthosaurus was out of view, he turned to the carcass. The smell of freshly spilt blood filled his nostrils, causing bloodied saliva to flow between his stained teeth. He approached the carcass and with his jaws, he tore into the carcass of the Hadrosaur. After many days, he was able to eat his fill.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, this is my first official fanfiction. If you see any errors, anything you like to change, or just want to say something about this story, just leave a review. Thanks. Signed, JurassicParkFan<p> 


	2. A Common Day On Isla Sorna

After having devoured most of the Parasaurolophus, leaving some scraps for smaller carnivores, Scarface began his usual walk around the southern part of the island. It was something he did every day, mostly to defend his territory from trespassing theropods and to see if any new species were brought to the island.

His thunderous footsteps shook the jungle with every step, frightening off small lizards, birds, and the occasional flock of Compsognathus, a small but vicious dinosaur that was about the size of a chicken. He didn't pay any attention to them since they weren't much of a problem to him.

The sounds of the island were beautiful to those who listen carefully. The gentle bellows of the sauropods, the squawking of jungle birds, the rushing of rivers and streams, it was soothing to the ears. Scarface enjoyed the sounds of the jungle but soon, that would go away for his walk took the Tyrannosaurus Rex from the lush jungles to the plains.

The plains were an entirely different story on the island. Trees and other plants were scattered around, the ground was flat and dusty, and there was enough room for large herbivores like Brachiosaurus to roam. As he entered the plains, Scarface saw small herds of herbivorous dinosaurs such as Gallimimus, Stegosaurus and Corythosaurus. But from years of hunting, he knew that the herbivores would attract local carnivores.

His appearance spooked some of the herbivores, causing them to bellow in fear and run off. He paid no attention to them and instead approached the river. With his jaws agape, he dipped his head into the river, moving his head side-to-side. The blood from his meal and battle with the Acrocanthosaurus easily washed off. After cleaning his teeth, he brought his head up and began to lap at the water with his tongue.

As he drank, the ground shook from something heavy coming his way. With a guttural growl, he raised his head to see what was approaching. But his heart warmed up at the sight. Through the trees came a female Tyrannosaurus Rex, her scales a deep brown in color. She, like Scarface, was given a name from John Hammond. Her name was "Aphrodite", after the greek goddess of love. Like most female T-Rexes, she was slightly larger than he was, making her more powerful as well. She approached the river and began to drink. It was almost breeding season on Isla Sorna and if he acted fast, she could be his mate.

He turned from the river and began to continue his walk. His eyes looked up and saw the Pteranodons as they flew through the sky in a V-formation like a flock of geese. But a primal screech caught his attention and when he looked down, he saw a local pest.

Velociraptor nublarensis, a small but lethal predator that can kill large herbivores. He watched a pack of six run across the plains at cheetah speeds before leaping onto a Corythosaurus. The hadrosaur bellowed in a combination of fear and pain. The mess of claws and fangs caused waterfalls of blood to flow from gashes in the dinosaur's skin. In a few minutes, the corpse fell and he watched as the small dinosaurs tore into it like a pack of prehistoric wolves. It was tempting, but he was still full from his earlier meal. Scarface turned towards a different direction and walked away.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you're interested in becoming an editor for the story, please go ahead and contact me. Thank you.<p> 


	3. InGen Dinosaur Files 1

_InGen Dinosaur Files_

_Tyrannosaurus Rex_

_Name Meaning: Tyrant Lizard King_

_Height: 6 Meters_

_Length: 12 Meters_

_Weight: 4-6 Tons_

_Diet: Carnivore_

_One of the first predators ever bred by InGen, the Tyrannosaurus Rex is a fierce theropod that is to not be joked about. Seven were originally bred by Ingen, one was moved to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. However, the beast escaped and killed one person. _

_Recent reports from Isla Sorna have shown pairs of T-Rexes with their young, abandoning the theory that adult Tyrannosauruses left their hatchlings. Females are dark brown in color while males are jungle green. Studies have shown that these carnivores are able to bite with a force equal to twelve thousand pounds, meaning it could crush bones into splinters. Field tests have also shown that T-Rexes are capable of running at 35 miles per hour._

* * *

><p><em>Velociraptor nublarensis<em>

_Name Meaning: Swift Robber_

_Height: 1.5 Meters_

_Length: 4 Meters_

_Weight: 75 Kilograms_

_Diet: Carnivore_

_One of the most aggressive predators on both islands, killing and wounding workers when being transported to Isla Nublar. These small carnivores are smarter than chimpanzees, capable of solving problems and opening doors. Thirteen Velociraptors were originally bred but when a larger, more powerful one was introduced to the pack, she killed all but two. Now they prowl Isla Sorna as one of the top predators of the island._

_Field tests have shown that this predator can run at Cheetah speeds, up to 65 miles per hour on open grounds. They're capable of planning out coordinated attacks and executing them with preciseness. The wicked claws on their feet are their killing tools, capable of puncturing arteries and slicing flesh._

* * *

><p><em>Acrocanthosaurus atokensis<em>

_Name Meaning: High Spined Lizard_

_Height: 4 Meters_

_Length: 12 Meters_

_Weight: 4-6 Tons_

_Diet: Carnivore_

_One of the newer species placed on Isla Sorna, the Acrocanthosaurus is a muscular but slender carnivore that is beautiful and deadly. Recent studies show high levels in anger in young specimens that seems to grow along with them. The females are bigger than the males and are more deadlier than the males, sometimes killers of males as well._

_They're called High Spined Lizards for the elongated spines rising from their back, forming a sort of sail. It's been shown that infant Acrocanthosauruses are taught at a very early age, earlier than most theropods, to hunt for prey._

* * *

><p><em>Parasaurolophus<em>

_Name Meaning: Near Crested Lizard_

_Height: 2-3 Meters_

_Length: 10 Meters_

_Weight: 2-4 Tons_

_Diet: Herbivore_

_One of the few first herbivores bred by InGen, they're beautiful and gentle giants. Parasaurolophus had a crest on its head that it used for communicating with other Parasaurolophus and other Hadrosaurs. _

_Field studies have shown that this dinosaur lives in large herds like todays large mammals. They even herd with other Hadrosaurs like Corythosaurus and Edmontosaurus. In their herds, lookouts are assigned to keep an eye out for predators._

* * *

><p><em>Corythosaurus<em>

_Name Meaning: Helmet Lizard_

_Height: 3 Meters_

_Length: 10 Meters_

_Weight: 4 Tons_

_Diet: Herbivore_

_This duck billed Hadrosaur is one of the most gentle of giants, being a favorite among most of InGen's workers. Like other Hadrosaurs, it had a crest on the top of its head that it used to communicate with others among its herd, a different sound for a different meaning._

_Studies of this dinosaur have shown that this dinosaur lives in large herds like today's Elephants. Lookouts for herds were assigned to keep an eye out for predators like Velociraptor and Tyrannosaurus Rex. _


End file.
